Songgggg
by PaulMeMaybe
Summary: Different song fics... featuring Nitchie, Shalex, Jaitlyn, and others... there will be several chapters! R&R! New chapter because I promised a pair and I forgot to put them so there ya go! :
1. Miracle

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I'm Gone I'm Going:**

**Lesley** **Roy**

**(Beggy)**

Peggy was sitting next to her now packed bags writting a letter to her soon to be ex boyfriend Barron.

_I'm gone. I'm going! Forgive me I can't take it anymore! I won't look back/ come back! Don't look for me I don't need you! I'm over you!  
_

_x__oxo_

_Peggy!_

She signed the letter with a kiss got in her jeep and left Barron- forever!

**Aaron's Party:**

**Aaron Carter (Such an old song!!)**

**(Camp rock cast)**

Shane called all of his friends inviting them to a parry since his rent's were away. He was dancing to one of the Jonas Brothers' latest song when all of his friends came in! He jumped on his table! Soon to be followed by Nate!!

Some random person came in! Is this Shane's party?

Shane noded" who's asking, how'd you know about this?

The burly guy yelled, "the flier!"

Then some kid broke my mom's new lamp that she got from France.

Then suddenly his dad walked in, "SHANE!!"

Grounded!

**Get Back: Demi Lovato**

**(Nitchie)**

Mitchie was singing at her concert the one song that was really a message to her ex boyfriend Nate Grey. Yes, you did read right THE Nate Grey. As from the amazing band Connect 3! After Mitchie finished her song; the last song of the night. She thanked every one and left to her dressing room. She was finished changing and was walking back to her tour bus when a pair of hands pulled her into the Supply closet. She screamed but was quickly shushed by a voice she knew all to well. She found the light switch and screamed when she was sure she knew the voice. "NATE!"

Nate smirked, "So, you wanna get back with me?"

Mitchie, "No, that song was about another relationship!"

Nate could tell she was lying, "Then why did you tell me I was your first boyfriend?" He had her now and they both knew it.

Mitchie," I um wel- She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers.

Nate, "I wanna get back with you too! Will you be my girlfriend again?"

She nodded and he kissed her.

**Please be mine: Jonas Brothers**

**(Nitchie)**

Nate, Shane, and Jason Grey were surrounded by tons of beautiful fan girls everyday.

Sure Shane or Jason would get a cute girl's number, but not Nate he had his heart set on one beautiful girl.

Her name was Mitchie Torres.

Mitchie was a friend of theirs, she dated Shane once, but they both decided it was better if they just stayed friends. She was beautiful, and didn't really care that the guys were famous!

He wanted her to know that if they were ever together, he wouldn't leave her. That is why on this very night of their concert he dedicated it to her. But not in a way of just singing, no, he had her go on stage and he sang it to her. After they sang the song, she surprised him by kissing him. Now she was his.

He said, "Thank you"

**Miracle: Casscada**

**(Shalex, Nitchie)**

Nate: Why are we here Jason?

Jason: Because this club is called Flamingo!!

Shane: We're here because this is the name of a Freaking bird?!

Jason: MY FAVORITE BIRD!!

Nate: We are staying here for 20 mins. Just try to have fun!

(The song Miracle comes on)

Shane: (Looks at Alex who is dancing with Mitchie) Damn she's hot!

Nate: (Sees them) So is her friend!!

Mitchie and Alex: (Looks at them and smile)

Alex: (Whispers to Mitchie) We have to go!

(They blow a kiss to the guys and leave, ever since that day the boys favorite song was miracle)

:To be continued. PM me with a certian couple that you would like to see!:


	2. Out of this world

**Out of This World - Jonas Brothers**

**(Nitchie)**

Connect Three just got done recording their latest song Out of This world and are now walking around Central Park occasionally signing an autograph and talking.

"So Nate, why did you ask for us to come here again?" Shane asked when they were finally away from the fans. Nate shrugged and said, "I figured we could use some fresh air after a long day in the studio, and it gives Jason a chance to look at some birds!!" Shane rolled his eyes and said," He can look at the twenty birds we have at home!" Jason turned away from the bird he was watching drink water and said, "And this is why I like Nate better then you!"

Shane pouted, "You like Nate more then me!! We're closer to each other in age! Remember all of the wonderful three years when it was just the two of us!??" Nate pucnches Shane's arm and yells, "Hey! That's mean!" Jason puts his head and says, "Chill out Nate we were just kidding! Right Shane? Hey look ice cream!!" Points to a shop across the park. Shane grins and looks at Jason," Want some ice cream?" Jason smiles and starts running towards the shop,"Come on Nate"

Nate shakes his head, "I'd rather walk! I'll meet you guys at the hotel later!" Shane and Jason give him a thumbs up sign and make their way to the ice cream store. When Nate was sure Jason and Shane were in the store he started walking down the path humming Out of This World. _I wish that could really happen to me. Minus the whole alien part! _As soon as he said it a girl around his age ran into him and they fell to the ground with him on top.

Nate looked down and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, "Hi." The girl looked at him worried and said, "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was headed!" Nate smiled and got up then he stuck his hand out and helped her up. She smiled and blushed at him, "Hi, I'm Mitchie!" Nate shook her hand that was still in his and responded, "I'm Nate!" Mitchie laughed, I already knew that, but nice to meet you" Nate let go of her hand, "If you don't mind me asking. Where were you going in such a hurry?" Mitchie looked up from picking up her purse and said, "Oh. I was on my way to meet up with my manager, she was going to tell me who I'm opening for on a tour!"

Nate looked a little shocked, "Oh, so you're a singer?" Mitchie smiled," Yup! I just got signed with Hollywood Records!" Nate smiled," Cool, that's who we're signed with! Actually now that you mention it they did tell us we were gonna have a new singer open for us!" Mitchie twirled her necklace, "Do you know who?" Nate said," I don't know her first name, but her last name is Torres. I know because we met her manager today!" Mitchie smiled, "What was the managers name?" Nate looked confused, "Umm I think it was Caitlyn Geller or something, but she was our age. Really young"

Mitchie screamed! Nate was alarmed, "What!!! What's wrong?" Mitchie smiled and giggled, "Looks like I'm opening for you !" "Oh good, you met!" Caitlyn said standing behind them. They turned to look at her and nodded. Nate thinking _Wow, I guess wishes really do come true!_

**This one was pretty long so I hope you enjoyed!!! I was bored so I wrote this... please please please please review!!! I swear I will be super happy if you review!!!!**

**-B  
**


	3. Beautiful Soul :Bonus

Hey, I just realized this I said I would have a Jaitlyn on here so I figured I might as well write one. So here it is. Reviews are very loved :)

* * *

**Song:** **Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Pairing: Jaitlyn and a little Nitchie  
**

Caitlyn Gellar walked into the cabin that she shared with her best friend Mitchie Torres to see Mitchie and Mitchie's boyfriend boyfriend Nate Grey (yes you read that right) in a tickle fight. She laughs at the two causing them to sit up abruptly.

"Hey guys." She said still giggling.

"Hey Caity," Nate said pulling her into a hug.

Mitchie looks at Caitlyn before standing up and hugging her tightly. She whispers, "Another fight?"

Caitlyn nods pulling away and sits down on her bed.

"Nate, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay sweetie. Love you." Nate said pulling Mitchie into a hug and sweet kiss.

"Love you too," She says pulling away.

"No, it's you're day together. Please go have fun. I need to think about some things." Caitlyn says feeling slightly bad that she was messing up Mitchie's plans.

Mitchie looks at her shaken best friend, "No, it's ok. I'll be there in a sec N-

She gets interupted by Jason Grey opening the cabin door and hugging Caitlyn as tightly as he can.

"Mitchie, Nate. Go have fun. See I'm not alone. Please for me?"

Mitchie is about to protest, but Nate takes her hand, "Come on Mi. Let's leave them be."

"Okay fine." She hugs Caitlyn one more time and leaves the cabin with Nate.

Inside the cabin, Caitlyn burries her head in Jason's chest.

"It was a fight with you're brother again?" He asks.

Caitlyn nods.

"It's okay. The cops will get him and he won't be able to follow you anymore!"

"I love you Jason. B-but I don't deserve you."

"Are you kidding? I' the one that doesn't deserve you."

Caitlyn looks up at him. "But I don't have a pretty face."

"Yes you do and besides I only care about the outside. You could be a troll and I would still love you."

"Haha. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay. Now MITCHIE GET YOU'RE EAR AWAY FROM THAT DOOR AND GO ON YOU'RE DATE!"

Outside Mitchie intertwines her hand with Nate's. "I really thought I could get away with that."

* * *

So there ya go. A little bit of Nitchie and Jaitlyn.


End file.
